The present invention relates to a food container lid which is convertible into a spoon for use in eating food from the container, and more particularly, to such a combined lid and spoon which while being quite simple in construction provides a spoon with a rigidly connected handle.
Because certain foods, such as ice cream, yogurt, etc., are now commonly sold in individual serving cartons for immediate use, various arrangements have been designed for including a spoon along with the carton when it is sold. In general, the only commercially practical arrangements to date have required that a separate spoon, such as of wood, be provided for this purpose. While many different designs of a combined lid-spoon have been proposed, none have been both sufficiently inexpensive and effective for adoption.